


When baking chocolate chip cookies

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Explicit Fem!SnowBaz [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Simon Snow, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Simone Snow - Freeform, Smut, Tyrania Basilia "Baz" Grimm-Pitch, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Ficlet #9 - When baking chocolate chip cookies.fem!SnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Explicit Fem!SnowBaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027891
Kudos: 49





	When baking chocolate chip cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompts asks from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).  
>   
> I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

”What's that?” Simone exclaims when she comes through the door to the kitchen. 

She is, of course, referring to the utterly unusual situation of me baking or even being in the kitchen for that matter.

I'm not faced by her suspicious look at my culinary creation. ( _Disaster_ might be a better word for it.)

”I don't know, Snow,” I announce giving her my best smirk. ”But I am fairly sure it's called baking.”

She walks closer and scrunches her nose. ”Are those...cookies?”

”Yes, chocolate chip cookies,” I know that much at least. ”It's an American creation.”

They might be a tad burned. (Scorched is more like it.)

”Are you sure? I've seen chocolate chip cookies before...” she squeaks out and bites her lower lip. 

Simone always does that when she doesn't like something. Unfortunately, her worrying her plump bottom lip with teeth, practically sends me shivering from pleasure.

_Get a grip on yourself, Basilia._

Aleister Crowley, it's embarrassing how much I want her. 

”The second batch goes in the oven in a few minutes.”

Simone turns her gaze to the dough and gives me a dubious look.

”And I made frosting too,” I offer since clearly, the cookies aren't going to be appreciated at all.

Her face brightens and there is that twinkle in her eyes I know and love. ”Yeah? Can I have a taste?”

”By all means,” I hand her the bawl. And she unceremoniously digs her finger _in_ it.

I want to say something but when I watch Simone lick the frosting off, my undead heart skips a beat and the words die in my throat. 

”Want some?” she asks twisting her finger inside the frosting while looking me in the eyes; piercing me with all the intensity only Simone Snow is capable of.

”I do have a sweet tooth,” I say and manage not to show my desperation for _her_. (Not much at least. I am fairly sure Simone can see my pupils dilate from my desire towards her.)

Except instead of actually letting me lick the frosting, she smears it all over my lips.

And then _she_ licks _me_.

”You're hot when you bake,” she says and gives my lips another lick.

I chase her lips with mine, my hands coming on each side of her waist. Simone presses herself to me and starts swaying us towards the bedroom. 

”Aren't you hungry?” I ask between kisses; because the last thing I need is one starved girlfriend. 

”I am,” she bites on my lower lip and that effectively shuts me up. 

Despite the constant snogging, we manage to reach the bedroom fairly quickly. And then without breaking our kiss, with the speed that can almost match my own, she starts tearing at my closing. 

I try to work on her t-shirt and jeans in the meanwhile, relishing in the feeling of her tawny skin under my fingertips. 

She pulls her lips from mine and starts tracing kisses along my collarbone and sucking on the soft flesh. 

”Simone…” I moan eager for her and lead us to bed.

She climbs on top of me and keeps going, littering my body with kisses. And when Simone reaches my left breast, she licks my already hard nipple and sucks on it.

”Oh...yes…” I moan, my hands are gripping at her. 

Simone doubles her efforts on my right breast, nibbling lightly too. That sends a delightful shiver down my spine. 

She keeps kissing her way down my stomach. 

It's good, _so_ good. Everything she is doing. Her kisses are igniting fires in my undead heart.

When Simone’s mouth reaches between my legs, I'm close to swooning. 

Every flick of her tongue is ecstasy mixed with aphrodisiac. I never want her to stop. 

”You’re delicious,” she murmurs and places a kiss before sliding her finger inside me, just the ways I like it.

”Oh...” I cry out, losing my ability for coherent words. 

I writhe in pleasure as Simone is driving her fingers into me. She manages to lick me through it all as well. 

By the time I come, my whole body feels like heavenly fire — ethereal and boundless.

Simone settles down next to me and places a soft peck on my lips. I wrap my arms around her, needing her closer to me.

”I love you, Baz,” she whispers as we pull apart. 

”I love you too,” I murmur and kiss her. 

I think, perhaps I should bake chocolate chip cookies more often. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
